Clannad Summer Break
by animeisalltome
Summary: A quick love story. TomoyaXNagisa. Fluff fluff fluff. Please read and review. Chapter two is fixed.
1. Chapter 1

It was delicate and soft. Nagisa lifted the hair of off her neck and leaned in closer. Her lips touched Tomoya's for a second time that night. She tried to ignore the electric tingle and the creeping blush. This was they're 4th time they'd kissed. How had it gone for a normal conversation about their day to a passionate embrace? They broke apart and Nagisa tried to regain her breath. The seconds were audibly ticking by when she spoke.

"Tomoya-kun, I know I'm not very good but please bear with me. I get so nervous. How can you be so brave?" She asked when her breath had slowed back to normality. She was dressed in her pajamas just saying good night to Tomoya when they had sat down on the floor. She looked at him with such fire. Tomoya looked at the ground, suddenly interested in the carpet and scratched his face.

"I don't know. I guess because I like you so much that it's just natural. But I get embarrassed too. Especially when you talk about it," He shook his head to himself and smiled. He looked at Nagisa's flushed face and messed up hair. He reached over to pat down the part sticking up. He extended his arm up and was shocked when she didn't push away. Almost like it was natural for him to pat down her hair, she blinked and fell into his touch. They had both just graduated from their high school, practically a year ago, they worked full time in the bakery. They had spent every second together. The saying goes absence make the heart grow fonder, but Tomoya wondered if this was really true if he was already so ecstatic.

"I think I should move out soon," Tomoya said suddenly, surprising himself. He had been thinking about it lately, but he had no intention of sharing this piece of news, at least not this early on. Of course he felt a burden to Akio and Sanae. Nagisa looked shocked and tried her best to hide it.

"Why, Tomoya-kun? You would have to travel to get to the bakery every morning for work. I'm sorry if you don't like living with me anymore." Nagisa said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Is it because I'm nervous when we kiss, Nagisa wondered. She wondered what would happen if he moved out and got a different job, they wouldn't be able to see each other anymore.

"No! I love you Nagisa. It's not like I want to move out but, I'm a burden on your family and I know you are going to try and say that I'm not but we both know I am. I need to make a place for myself… for us eventually…" He stuttered, and looked to the floor again his face turning red. Nagisa's own cheeks burst into flame as she realized what he was saying. An awkward silence settled over the two. "It is not going to happen suddenly so please don't mention anything to Sanae or Akio. I still need to find a place to stay. It's getting late Nagisa. You should go to sleep, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow because of me." Tomoya leaned closer to give his beloved a bestowed kiss. The inches were closed in seconds. Their lips were just about to touch when the sliding door to Tomoya's room slammed open. Nagisa and Tomoya jumped apart, embarrassed for themselves. Sanae peeked in and giggled knowingly.

"Nagisa, it's time you got to bed. You guys should be careful. Make sure you are using protection," She giggled again and slammed the door shut.

"Mom!" Nagisa called after her mother, embarrassed. Her quick appearance had barely even settled. The blushes had reappeared on their faces as they sat still.

"You know about that, Nagisa?" Tomoya asked. He stared hard at the floor. Nagisa blushed again and her head popped up at how strange this sounded.

"Hai, Tomoya. Mom told me when she found out we were dating," She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore how strange they both were acting. "Tomoya-kun? I need to go to bed. But I will talk to you tomorrow. I'm sorry how strange this conversation was. I hope you will reconsider moving out. I love you good night." She got up and wiped her skirt, and exited the room. She reached her own and closed the door and let out a soft sigh. This is so embarrassing, she thought to herself. Of course she thought about moving in and getting married to Tomoya. She never thought that all of the things she thought and dreamed about would be happening so soon. She wondered if Tomoya would work in the bakery forever. She doubted it thought kind of hoped for the best. She went to sleep but her normal dreams were now filled with worry.

The next morning Tomoya woke up with a start, his alarm clock was ringing. he reached around to find it and hit the snooze button. He suddenly remembered the conversation from the night before and his ears turned red. He couldn't believe he mentioned buying a place for the two of them. He was also surprised that Nagisa knew about sex. She seemed so out of it. The thought of her in bed, made him embarrassed as well as happy. Why am I so gross, he thought to himself, and why do I want to rush things. He got up and began his day at the bakery.

Although it might not seem like it, Tomoya had grown accustomed to waking up early and he was now an early riser. He liked hearing the birds' call and when everything was settled he liked to think of them as love songs, the birds calling to their wives wishing them a good day. The bed baked every morning for 1 hour, it was his job to turn and watch over them. This was his favorite job. The smell of the bread was intoxicating and watching the bread rise was like watching the sunrise. While he was in the back every morning, the sun rose fast and by the time they set up, the light flooded the bakery. Nagisa and Tomoya had the early shifts while Sanae and Akio took care of the customers. Always when the shop closed down, Tomoya liked to talk to Nagisa, she smelled like lavender and curry bread.

"Tomoya, will you please set up the sweet breads?" Nagisa asked looking directly into his eyes, mustering up all her courage. Even so, Tomoya thought that she had forgotten all about the night before and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course. Nagisa, after shop closes let's go and get a bathing suit for you. We can go to the beach this summer. I'll take you." Tomoya said, the bread suddenly taking up all of his attention. His past experience made him expect a rejection but was surprised when Nagisa bubbled up with happiness.

"Of course, Tomoya! It will be so much fun! Let's go to the beach this summer! Just the two of us. I've always wanted to go on vacation with you," Nagisa replied, practically dancing with joy. A customer walked in and although they tried to hide it, their delight showed through.


	2. Chapter 2

"EH?" Akio asked dazedly, obviously not hearing what Tomoya had said.

"I've already told you….sir. Nagisa and I would like to go to the beach on a trip." Tomoya said, trying to pull on a straight face and be serious with the old man for once.

"Sure, we can all go together. I get to see cute Nagisa in a swimsuit," Akio said pulling out a blue photo album labeled Nagisa. He started reverently pointed and awing at the numerous photos and Tomoya couldn't get a word in. He knew this was one Akio's many tactics of changing the subjects.

"No, just Nagisa and I….sir," Tomoya said glancing at the many photos and giggled mentally at how chubby Nagisa was and hoped their children wouldn't be as round. He blushed at his thought and tried to bring his mind back to the present. He felt an electric prick and looked up to see Akio staring dagger's into the back of his head. If looks could kill, he thought. Sanae walked in with the iced tea and Nagisa followed suit turning the fan on quietly.

"Kah! Nagisa this punk wants to take you on vacation," Akio said disbelief. Nagisa nodded her head and sipped her tea.

"Yes, I know. I was the one who suggested we go alone," Nagisa said calmly and Tomoya couldn't believe she could mention this to her parents.

"It would only be a day or two," Tomoya mumbled not wanting to get back in the conversation. The cicadas hissed in the background as Akio sipped his tea.

"I think it will be good for them," Sanae said smiling, obviously oblivious to Akio's discomfort.

"Whose side are you on?" Akio yelled, bursting up from the table. Nagisa and Tomoya sighed knowing he was trying to lighten up the mood. The glanced at each other and smiled. They hadn't talked since the night before when the final preparations had been set. They wanted to stay 1 day, a simple day trip. They had already asked Ms. Isogai to borrow her car for the day. The last plan on their agenda was convincing Nagisa's parents. Akio had gone into flashback mode and was lost in a sea of despair.

"You're not going with your daddy on vacation's anymore? Who carried you for nine months?" Akio said getting close to Nagisa's face.

"I did," Sanae popped in. He closed in on Tomoya this time.

"Hey punk, if anything happens to my daughter you dead," He whispered. Tomoya felt irked by this, how could Akio still not trust him with her daughter?  
"Akio, I promise I will surely take care of your daughter," Tomoya said, squinting his eyes. Nagisa gasped at Tomoya's boldness, but by now she was used to his feelings.

"Well. Whatever," Akio said rolling his eyes. Tomoya and Nagisa looked at each other, big smiles illuminating their faces.

They had woken up at 3 in the morning on the Saturday. It would take them an hour to get ready, 2 hours to get to the beach, and then they had all day to play. Nagisa picked her bathing suit and blushed again. She was embarrassed to wear something so skimpy in front of Tomoya. The bathing suit was orange with boy short bottoms and a bikini top. She remembered some of her other friends swimsuits and suddenly felt a lot better. A bang of jealousy hit when she realized she wouldn't be the only person on the beach, and the thought of Tomoya looking at other girl's made her sick to her stomach. The day was still dark as the packed up their neighbor's car and headed off. Both were to tired to make any real conversations, so the radio was commentary. Nagisa went into a on and off again sleep, while Tomoya tried not to notice. Why was she so cute when she was sleeping, he thought to himself. The thought of having to share looks with the other guys on the beach made him nervous. When the reached the beach, Nagisa was wide awake. The sand whizzing by the windows and the sunrise made her feel jubilant. She talked non-stop. Where would they go for lunch? Was Tomoya a good swimmer? A pool or the beach? Did he get seasick? Tomoya barely had time to respond when the next question rolled off her lips. They arrived to an almost deserted beach. Thinking ahead they had worn their swimsuits under their clothes. Nagisa turned away as she stripped out of her shorts, her previous worries coming back to her. Her face was red, but when she turned she saw that Tomoya's was also.

"Wow," He muttered and tried to pull his gaze away, "You look great," Her face turned a deeper red. She stammered her thanks. They stood awkwardly.

"I'm glad we came so early, now I can have you all to myself," He smiled, not caring at how silly he sounded. Nagisa stayed silent as Tomoya's hand reached out to grasp hers. What was the point of getting nervous, he thought to himself, they both loved each other so what was the problem with showing it. The walked to the water they cautiously put their feet in. The sound of the roaring waves was loud as it drowned out whatever conversation they may have had. Their feet sank down as the water rushed back into the sea. The waves were high and ravenous, swallowing their calves. They both knew, with unsaid words that the water was too high to go in to. Tomoya sighed and stated his fears.

"Maybe we can just go to a place for lunch?" He said letting go of Nagisa's hand to steady him from the latest bout or waves.

"Maybe, Tomoya." She said quietly, thinking to herself. Nagisa was acting strange, Tomoya thought, she had barely said two words sine the left the car.

"What's wrong, Nagisa?" Tomoya said, concerned. "Are you feeling ill?" Nagisa shook her head slowly.

"Tomoya, what if we don't stay together forever?" Nagisa said. His heat stopped, was she not satisfied. Did he not tell her loved her enough.

"Baka, what are you talking about? We will always be together," He responded, trying to play it off as a joke. He looked to see if his tactic was working. It wasn't. Nagisa gazed into the horizon.

"You won't leave me? Ever? Even when you get your own place, a new job and make friends with people I don't know? Tomoya, is this just a high school romance? I want to stop playing games. I want to be serious about us. I just don't know if you are going to be willing," She said, her face blank. The usual blush that spread her face when talking about things like this had disappeared.

"Nagisa, I don't know about you but I know we will get married someday. I know we'll have bunches of kids and we'll take over the bakery for the old man. I know that when we are old and turning gray I will still love you. I will never leave you alone Nagisa," Tomoya said, reaching into the horizon trying to grasp at a far away cloud. The waves were talking for them.

"Tomoya, why don't we get married now?" Nagisa asked looking over to him. Her voice was steady. Tomoya looked at his feet, the rocks moving around. He picked up a flat one and tried to skip it.

"I don't have a ring," He answered, seeing how far his rock had gotten. "Your dad will kill me." The seagulls flew over them. They were all having their own private conversations as well.

"I don't care, Tomoya. Let's get married on the way home." Nagisa said, picking up a rock of her own and trying to throw it. It landed with a plunk. Tomoya laughed.

"You throw it like this," He said, moving his hand in time, "Make sure you have a flat rock though." Nagisa didn't look at the rocks anymore. Her focus was on Tomoya now. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Tomoya," She tried to regain her control of the subject. Tomoya picked up another rock and threw along, skipping to eventually sink.

"Nagisa, I was supposed to ask first. I was supposed to ask first and I was supposed to have a ring and get down on one knee, and I was going to ask the old man. I wrote up what I was going to say, I was going to ask him when we got back. Don't rush me please. I need time. I say I need time, but what I really need is control. Let me ask you formally one day and we will have a wedding with our family and friends. Let me have a house where we can live at, and money that we can spend. But until then please be satisfied with me as I am now." He put down the rock her was holding and took her hand, staring at it. "Nagisa, I love you, forever and ever. But please wait, I will still be here tomorrow, and next week and next year. Forever." He kissed her forehead and she sucked in her breath. He worked his way down, her forehead, her nose, eventually settling on her mouth. The worked into their normal pattern, their own rhythm. Tomoya heard his phone ring, he broke away, apologetic. "It's your mom," He said clicking the phone open.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Did he just say he wanted to marry her? She sighed and covered her face with her hands. Everything was coming together. She told her self mentally to get out the listings for buildings to buy. They thought of having their own house, with their own furniture, made her happy. She would cook for him everyday. She could picture it now:

"Goodbye, Darling." She would call out while handing him his bento. "Remember Tina has a basketball game after school, and little Tomoya needs to be picked up by 4." She sighed coming back to reality. She turned back to Tomoya hearing the distress in his voice.

"Yes," He answered into the phone, "We will leave right away," His voice had become gruff, and the sound terrified her.

"Tomoya. Tomoya, What's wrong?" She called after him as he raced to the car.

"There has been an accident," He said starting the car as Nagisa raced after him, "Your father is in the hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it, Tomoya? What's the matter?" Nagisa said pulling her door shut, her voice was shaking. Tomoya looked sad and shook his head.

"It seems he broke his hand, all they can do right now is bandage it but the doctor's say that he might not regain full use of it again." He said his own voice was shaking. Although he tried to hide, the old man was a great parent for him. He felt guilty they had left home without him. He tried to regain composure of his face and not let Nagisa see he was shaken.

"How did it happen?" She asked quietly staring out to the road in front of her.

"A baseball accident." Tomoya said, the sturdiness coming back. "Nagisa, don't look so sad. We will hope for the best and that's what will happen. Don't cry," He said although Nagisa's face remained cold. The tears gathered in her eyes quickly though and poured down her face.

"I'm so selfish, Tomoya. I was just thinking who would play with me if Dad couldn't? I'm such a horrible person." She sobbed the two hours home. The hospital was crowded and smelled of antiseptic. They walked up to the information desk.

"What room is Furukawa Akio in?" Tomoya asked. He felt antsy. Why am I wasting time talking here? I should already be in the room with him, he thought.

"Are you family?" The skeptical nurse asked. Tomoya stopped and said:

"This is… my wife, his daughter." He stuttered. How could he possibly have time to be stopped because they weren't related? This lie was best, he thought. Nagisa's face turned red although she followed along with the lie. The receptionist let a nurse show us the way.

"You guys are so cute together! How long have you been married?" The nurse said making uncomfortable small talk.

"Uh two months," Tomoya said feeling bad; this lie had taken a turn for the worst.

"Oh adorable, my fiancé and I want to be like you. You are so young too!" The young nurse went on and on while Tomoya said nothing. They reached Akio's room and pulled open the door.

"Dad!" Nagisa yelled as she threw herself on him. His hand was in a bandage, other than that he looked the same as always. Tomoya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dad, I'm so glad you're alright!" Nagisa cried. Akio turned sharply towards Sanae.

"What did you tell them? It's not so damn serious! I'll just be in a cast for a month, that's all," Akio said rolling his eyes to the nurse as she took his blood pressure.

"Haha, sir." The nurse said, replacing his bandages now, "Now you are going to add the hospital bill and after their wedding, so soon!" The nurse said, and Nagisa and Tomoya froze.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Akio said, turning to the nurse now.

"Your daughter's of course." The nurse said laughing uncomfortably knowing that she said something wrong. The nurse exited quickly and left Akio in a rigid position, frozen solid.

"We-we-we-wedding? Are you married Nagisa?" Akio asked in shock. Nagisa blushed and shook her head.

"Dad! Tomoya had to say it so we could visit you after visiting hours." Nagisa said, defending herself while making Tomoya shifted uncomfortably.

"But it is still visiting hours!" Akio erupted. "PUNK! What do you think you are doing to my daughter? If my hand wasn't broken I would punch you right now." Tomoya stepped closer, knowing the old man wouldn't do anything.

"We aren't married," Tomoya said and the room let out a breath of air, "…yet." He didn't know why he added the last part. But this incident made him want to protect Nagisa all the time, the only way he could do that is if he had her parent's blessings.

"Tomoya," Nagisa said, the question in her eyes asked him if he wanted to do this right now. He nodded his toward her.

"Akio, Sanae. It may not be soon, but someday I do want to marry your daughter. I want you to know that. You can cry and throw a fit but no matter what you say, I will love her." He said sternly. His embarrassment washed away and was replaced by his passion.

"Fine," Akio said crossing his arms.

"What?" Tomoya said surprised.

"Fine, please take her. She's been stealing money from me everyday. Do you see how much she eats? Get married and then YOU take care of her." Tomoya wanted to believe he was joking, but his face was so serious. He looked at Sanae for an interpretation. She just smiled and nodded her head.

"Are you serious?" Tomoya asked in disbelief.

"You better stop asking me before I change my mind, punk. Set a date, pick out the church. I don't care. I'm not paying for it." Akio said with the flick of a hand. Tomoya stood, he was looking at Nagisa now, and there was confusion on her face too.

"Alright. Can I have a raise?" He asked. Maybe he would need to buy a house sooner than he thought.

"Kah, you're going to need one kid. Since I can't work for the next month, you are going to be working every single day. You're getting 20 bucks an hour now. That's how much I get paid. You better take good care of the shop for the next month." Akio said. Tomoya gasped, why was Akio being so…nice? His head rolled at the thought of 20 dollars an hour. For 5 to 12, 7 hours at 20 dollars a pop. He imagined a mansion that Nagisa and he would be living in, and wondered if this is why he was doing it.

"Thank you so much sir. I will take good care of the shop. I want to continue working there for a very long time."

Nagisa and Tomoya arrived home that evening just before supper. Akio had to stay over night for tests and Sanae stayed with him. He sighed at the thought of being alone with Nagisa. This was probably the best day he had ever had, he thought to himself and immediately felt guilty that his day was good because of someone else's pain. They unlocked the front door and Tomoya looked through the newspaper as Nagisa prepared dinner. She came into the kitchen to ask him something every few minutes. Did he like fried or grilled chicken better? Did he want mild sauce or spicy? What did he want to drink? The next time Nagisa came around he enveloped her into a big hug. She gasped.

"Tomoya, why are you doing this so sudden?" Nagisa asked.

"I can picture us, in a year and we are doing the exact same thing. It makes me so happy," He murmured into the back of her neck. Nagisa had also pictured this and smiled. She wanted to be together forever. Who cares if they're young? The buzzer on the oven went off and she untangled her self to get their dinner. Nagisa brought the food in, they talked about neighborhoods they would like to stay in.

"Maybe some where close to the schools?" Nagisa asked, she swallowed some of her tea.

"We could live in this neighborhood," Tomoya said, but regretted it. The thought of living next to Akio for the rest of his life made him shudder.

"We should see if there are any openings tomorrow." Nagisa said, putting her empty bowl down. "After the shop closes of course." Tomoya and Nagisa cleaned the dishes and then sat back down at the table.

"Do you want to work here for the rest of your life, Nagisa?" Tomoya asked. Nagisa kneeled down in her usual place.

"Yes and no. I love working at the bakery but I don't want to be in my parent's care everyday." She answered almost immediately. Tomoya could see that she had been thinking it over as well, waiting for someone to ask her.

"I think maybe, we could take over the shop, maybe." Tomoya said as the thought popped into his mind. The pay was all right and he loved making bread, He sighed, as Nagisa said nothing. There were so many decisions.

"We should visit your father," Nagisa said quietly. Tomoya stayed silence at the thought of his dad. Why was she always concerned about him?

"I will start the bath. You can take it first today," Nagisa said getting up. A thought struck Tomoya, was this the first night they had spent alone together? He heard the running water in the bathroom. He couldn't believe that soon he would be able to see and touch and hold Nagisa everyday. In their own house, in their own home. Nagisa came back in.

"Tomoya, your bath is rea-" She was cut off as Tomoya suddenly stood up.

"Let's get married, Nagisa." He breathed. He ran to his room and came back carrying the felt box he had gotten from his father a few weeks ago. The conversation had been tense and strained and remembering the time spent with his father had made him flinch. Nagisa was still standing in the same spot; her hand was covering her agape mouth. He gotten on one knee and pulled out his mother's wedding ring with shaking fingers. She squeaked out words that were barley audible.

"Yes, of course," Nagisa breathed. Tomoya smiled a silly grin and wrapped her into a huge hug, taking her face in his hands and kissing any open skin.

"Nagisa, I love you so much. I'll buy a house this week. I will try, at least. A huge house where you can live and love. Where we can be together forever. Let's get married at city hall tomorrow the second I buy my house." He pulled her into another hug. Tears were running down Nagisa's face.

"What about your bath?" Nagisa spewed out as the tears kept coming down.

"Screw it." He said, he picked her up, princess style. She fell into his embrace. Where were they going to, she wondered. He opened the door to his room; suddenly she knew what he was thinking.

"Tomoya, let's wait until we are in our own house. When we are married it will feel right, but right now it just feels like we are teenagers sneaking around." Nagisa said, whispering into his ear. He nodded and sat her down. They sat across from each other, Nagisa played with the ring on her fingers, gazing at it, twisting it. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen and he felt bad. They went to bed early that night, ready for a day at the bakery the next morning. The slept soundly, dreaming of each other's breath.


	4. Epilouge

Summer melted into fall, and they month flew by without a hitch. Nagisa and Tomoya found a place only a block away from the bakery and continued their occupational endeavors there. Akio got his cast of when he was told, and continued playing baseball without problems. Tomoya had loved working in the bakery; he was planning on asking Akio for a partnership. He needed to make enough money to support more than himself now. Tomoya stretched his arms as Nagisa and he walked hand in hand from city hall. They had just signed the papers and they were officially Mr. And Mrs. Okazaki Tomoya. Nagisa giggled as she said it to herself.

"Tomoya, I feel so silly. Now whenever someone yells 'OKAZAKI!' they will be yelling my name too," Nagisa said. The immature jokes were spurned from their obvious happiness. They walked hand and hand to their new house, barely keeping their eyes off of each other. Tomoya would glance front wards every few second to make sure no cars were coming though. When the got home, the new name plate in place, they sun had begun to set.

"Nagisa, what are we having for dinner?" Tomoya asked as he took his shoes off. He tried to keep the conversation flowing even though they were both nervous; after all it was their first night as husband and wife.

"Is chicken and rice alright?" Nagisa spit out. She was already rushing into the kitchen before he could respond. The dinner was filled with awkward silences and even more awkward remarks.

"So how was your day today?" Nagisa asked eating her food. Tomoya laughed and responded:

"Pretty good, I just got married is all," The both broke up into a fit of laughter. The laughing was easier than conversations. Nagisa moved over to Tomoya when their fit had died down.

"Tomoya, we will always be together?" Nagisa asked.

"Forever and ever," Tomoya said kissing the top of her head. They went to bed that night, together for the first time they slept side by side.

"Tomoya," Nagisa mumbled in her sleep as she began to drift off. They only thing going through Tomoya's head at the time, and the rest of his life were three simple words.

_I love you._


End file.
